A driver's experience in a vehicle, including communication between the vehicle and the driver, affects how well the driver operates the vehicle. Often vehicle systems and subsystems are programmed such that a driver can operate the systems through the use of applications, which can be pre-integrated to an onboard computer by manufacturers or downloaded through a human-machine interface (HMI).
In many vehicles, HMI systems are designed to promote user interaction at a center stack of a vehicle where controls include a variety of input components including hard buttons and knobs and/or soft buttons on a touch-sensitive screen. The controls provided for HMI interactions provide the driver a way of conveying a desire for a change in the vehicle conditions—e.g., change of air conditioning or radio station—to the HMI system.
However, current HMI systems include predesigned programming that is generally universal amongst a wide array of vehicles. Often these universally designed HMI systems do not logically anticipate the driver's way of thinking and interacting. As a result, these conventional systems perceive user input differently than the user's intentions. The variance leads to user frustration and inefficient and otherwise ineffective use of the systems.